Iron Baby
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony: Tony and Pepper are stronger than ever and Tony decides to ask her something. [Post Iron Man 3]


This is the first time I write a Pepperony one shot, and in English (Portuguese is my first language). After translating a lot of fanfics and still in the world of translation, I needed to write it, I mean, I dreamed about Tony and Pepper having this conversation (gosh! haha) And I woke up like: "I need to write what I remember to word " :D I don't know if I'll write more, probably not, I prefer to translate, but as I enjoyed the dream, I wanted to write this, share, and I hope you enjoy it .

Happy reading! And leave your review! :}

_**One shot - Iron Baby**_

Pepper has waiting impatiently for the elevator up. It has been almost fifteen hours since the last time she had seen Tony; an interaction where she only wished "good morning", gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went straight to his office.

Their relationship was stronger than ever. After the aftermath in New York; something that Tony took hard to overcome due to his daily nightmares and their destroyed mansion in Malibu caused by Mandarin, both preferred to stay in Stark Tower while there were "sweated workers" (as Tony pronounced with disgust) in their old home to a new building.

Despite Stark Tower be completely reformed after the fight against Loki, Tony was always making new reforms in some part of the tower, a hobby he acquired by not being so focused only on his suits.

Pepper came out of her little reverie when she heard the soft "ding" that said she had arrived at her destination. Pepper looked around searching for Tony, but all she found were all the lights on and no cocky billionaire.

"Tony?" She called as she put her purse on the counter next to the elevator.

"Here" She heard his screaming near her. Pepper kept looking while entering the main room of the tower just to be scared with a "woow".

"My Gosh, Tony!" She growled a little irritated to see him under his desk; where was a set of three monitors that were showing holograms and calculations that she didn't understand. "What are you doing?" She asked a little worried while saw him still under the desk; his butt facing her.

_"I'm-loowing- mwy- erwaser"_ He said between pauses as he writhed under the desk looking for something.

"Tony, took the pencils out your mouth" Pepper said as if talking to a child of five years old. Tony leave bellow the desk and before looking into the eyes of his beautiful wife - he loved to think of this word so small, but so meaningful for him - he stared at her legs.

"It's hard to concentrate looking at your legs" He smirked, getting up at the same time, the pencil on his hand.

"Then look up" she replied sarcastically. Tony put the pencil on the desk and looked at Pepper without saying anything. His face said he was hiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing", he replied quickly, looking away.

Pepper let it slide just because she would do he say something about what he was hiding later. "Why were you under the desk?" She changed the subject with a furrowed brow. Tony just extended one of his hands with a open palm, a eraser was there, making Pepper roll his eyes.

"You arrived late today", he said looking at the clock in a corner of one of his monitors that showed 11:14 PM.

"Today I had many meetings one after another. It was so boring", she sighed.

"Did you miss me?" He smiled at her, but paying attention to what he was doing in front of him. Tony had opened a private folder, and a blue hologram appeared in front of him. The hologram was a plan of Stark Tower, which meant he was again changing another thing.

"Always", she said softly, moving closer to him and grabbing his waist. "What do you want this time? A rooftop pool isn't enough?"

"I was thinking of another pool..." Tony stopped when he saw the glare of Pepper. He pulled one part of the blue hologram; the top floor of the tower where you could see the inside of the plan. "Oh, come on! You didn't enjoy the pool I built!"

"Maybe because I see the street when I'm in the pool? Tony, I 'm afraid to get close to the corner of the pool" Pepper scolded him. True, the pool was terrifying, because who saw it standing would say that if you were on the other side of the pool you would fall.

"No one sees the street from the pool, Pepper, we're on skyscraper " Tony replied rolling his eyes now taking another part of the tower in the hologram, where the pool was in, to stand beside the recent previously hologram pulled. "Do you want me to move it?"

"I choose the place" She said while picking the pool of the hologram and putting in the middle of the top floor. "We could put glass around the pool area and even a garden, it would be a good view."

"What's the fun of swimming in the middle of the room without seeing the landscape?"

"Thus the garden–"

"But Pepper... I want to see the sky! Aircraft, other buildings–" Tony cut her with his argument to keep the pool outside, he went on a list he'd be missing without realizing that Pepper was no longer paying attention to him, but on the plan of the hologram of the top floor. Pepper has expanded the hologram and noticed the guest rooms. Where there were five guest rooms, now there were three, and the area of these three rooms had equal sizes; minus the middle between the two that had a small difference, being slightly larger. Tony stopped talking when he saw the look of Pepper on the hologram.

"Why do you decreased the guestroom?" She asked curiously.

Tony was speechless, and if Pepper didn't know him right, she'd say he was embarrassed. _Wait, he is embarrassed ..._ she thought.

"Precaution" He answered after a full minute of an awkward silence.

"For?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... It's just... you know... space is everything," he stammered.

"Mr. Stark thinks that a great space and a good area with leisure and comfort is good for a child" JARVIS said suddenly, causing Tony glare at the ceiling.

"C-Child?" Pepper stammered, looking scared to Tony.

"Well... yeah... "He said a little nervous. Tony passed one of his hands to the hologram Pepper still held and pulled it close to him. He took a deep breath and tried to explain, "I just think it's a good idea have this space for now you know, for future reasons."

"Children?" Pepper repeated still a little scared, her eyes locked on his, who avoided looking back yet.

"This place would be a peace of joy with one or two children, maybe three", he said a little calmer now.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked indifferent, causing him to look her because her tone.

"What? No." He replied a little angry. "I think we should talk about it. It's... It's time..." He saw the way she looked at him - as if he were crazy - and decided to explain his point of view. "Our life have been so calm, Pep. I mean. I'm a changed man... you're with me ... we've been married a month... why not bring home a little joy?"

"Do you want kids?" She asked more intrigued than scared now.

"Do you?" He returned the question.

"Tony..." She didn't know what to answer. Of course she would like to have children. But that was never part of her plans. Especially when she's barely out of college and has already started working for the billionaire playboy Tony Stark. She never imagined that they'd be there now, married, and planning children. It wasn't an easy thing to get used. She was still getting used to the changes that Tony still had been suffered from Afghanistan. It was a lot of information to be processed, and Pepper don't know if she could endure more thing to worry about in her life besides her boyfriend-now-husband-superhero leaving home to save the world and coming back with scratches and displaced arms.

She saw the way Tony looked at the hologram. It seemed he had been hours planning those big rooms like its were a new update of his suit. He _really_ wanted children. That no more intrigued Pepper, in fact it only made her more scared.

"Tony" She caught his eye. "Let's talk about it", she sighed.

"I'm trying" he said nonchalantly.

"Do you want kids?" She asked again.

"Do you?" Pepper sighed a little irritated now. Tony noticed her gaze and said quietly, "I... well... I-I-I would like."

"I think we could do the most beautiful children on the planet," he said after a moment.

"And they will be the most spoiled kids on the planet," she joked - still a little scared - making him laugh relieved. He looked at her for a moment, realizing her face - his smile faded.

"If you don't want–"

"No. It isn't that I don't, Tony "she tried to explain, "It's... Our life is so rushed." She paused for breath. "You have your obligations. You are Iron Man. You save lives. You... I'm in the office all day, Tony. I don't stop with my blackberry, I travel without an appointment and without warning, my God! Tony, how do we can create a child in the middle of all this?" She finally let out all her fears and distrusts on him. Tony looked at her sympathetically. He understood, he knew how she felt, but he still didn't see the argument for 'not having children'.

"Is that your valid argument?" He snapped after she finished her talk.

"Not enough?" She asked curiously.

"In fact, this argument is invalid to me", he said as he despised her thoughts, causing Pepper sighed impatiently.

"Tony–" She tried again, but he cut her off again.

"I understand you, Pepper. Stress, Office, Iron Man , Avengers. Ok, but who said I would not be a good father? I mean, I know that you fear for me, my parents were not the best in the world, but that doesn't mean that I–"

"What are you talking about?" She cut him off. Tony and Pepper was ignoring the hologram and now both were staring at each other, Pepper hands on her waist while one of Tony's hand was leaning on the desk and with another gesturing to each word he said.

"What _are you_ talking about?" He furrowed a brow and looked confused.

"Do you think you would not be a good father?" She asked gently.

"Is it not what you said?" He asked still confused.

"I never said that, Tony!" She replied a little indignantly.

"So I'm not understanding, Pepper!" He raised his voice without realizing it.

Pepper gave a fake laugh - almost sarcastic - and looked at him, he could see that her ocean eyes were beginning become darker.

"Tony, I never said that you would not be a good father, otherwise, I think you would do it very well", she replied a little mad - mad to him to be so hard and not understand what she meant.

"I see how you are with children, and how much they love you, Tony. This would not be different with our kids."

"But?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid for me" she said sadly. Tony shifted slightly from the position he was - getting more erect and looking her carefully. "I'm afraid to pay more attention to work than my daughter asking me to see cartoons with her. I'm afraid to miss some school presentation because of business trips... I-I'am afraid to get home from work and they don't even feel my absence" She said not holding her feelings anymore and hugged him - his hands involved her waist as she buried her face in his chest - where his arc reator has been for long time.

Tony held her tight, feeling horrible. He was so sure that she would be afraid to have children because he is reckless and irresponsible, or even the fact that he always avoided talking about his childhood, and he could not do well that kind of thing. _The whole time she was afraid for herself..._ he thought feeling guilty.

"Pep" He called her - giving a kiss on her cheek. He waited her look at him. "You'll be a great mother. I'm sure of it. Actually I think they will love you more than me", he said as if he found an absurd the fact making Pepper laugh, "And you took care of me for over ten years, gave me a bath for over ten years, educated me for over ten years, give me attention for over ten years."

"I've been your mother for over ten years", she replied in a better mood. "Oh wait, still do I"

He didn't hold back his laughter when he heard Pepper laugh again, "I'm pretty sure that you doing the same thing with our children should be like shut Super Mario game in a day."

"Did you already shut Super Mario game in a day?" She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"No. Did you? "Pepper laughed.

"Well" She said walking away a little of him - looking back the hologram - but still in his embrace. "So there's nothing to fear"

"So ... Do you want kids?" He asked again.

"Yes, I do, Tony" she replied smiling.

"Do you know what that means?" He asked excitedly.

"That you'll be more responsible?" She asked enjoying the moment.

"Nah! Forget it" He said quickly making her roll her eyes. "Sex Marathon!"

Pepper rolled her eyes and gave him a hard punch on his left shoulder making him sizzle. "You had to ruin the moment."

"Oh, come on, Pep" He said mischievously; his mouth down of her exposed collarbone, placing wet kisses on the spot. "Don't they teach you how to make babies?" She laughed how serious was his question.

"Tony, I'm on the pill", She said with a ragged breath as his hands slid down to the waistband of her skirt; his rough hands involving her thigh. At that hour her hands flew to his neck unconsciously.

"Then stop", he replied as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

"You missed the biology classes, Mr. Stark?" She asked in a tone of false disbelief. Tony didn't answer, instead he slowly start unbuttoned the T-shirt she wore under her skirt while his mouth slid to the area of her jaw.

"Tony..." She moaned as he hugged her harder, rubbing his groin against hers.

"Hm?" He asked unconsciously.

"Do you know what happens when I stop taking the pill?" she said, grabbing his face with both hands, making him face her.

"Party-Pooper" He wrinkled his nose, his eyes dropped to her mouth. "I don't need to know about women menstrual cycle–" Tony stopped when Pepper gave him another punch on his shoulder and walked toward him to the hallway that led to their bedroom. He swore he heard her snort "childish".

"Pepper?" He cried in despair. His groin aching in anticipation. Tony remained paralyzed in front of the desk with the holograms of Stark Tower and looked at the sky through the large glass windows with a triumphant smile.

"I can't believe you said that, Tony!" He heard Pepper screaming from the bedroom. Tony tried to think what he had said to leave her furious suddenly.

_A blond little girl, blue eyes and mischievous - just like her mother - running the house behind a copy of mine who will obviously annoy her all day ... _Tony found himself wondering again how their children would be. He realized that he spent too much time daydreaming when he saw a furious Pepper pass through the main room toward the kitchen, using her usual sleeping suit, his shirt and a small black shorts.

"So, no making babies today?"

His answer was given when Pepper asked JARVIS to turn the lights off.


End file.
